<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He used to be mine... by dumbgayvillain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414552">He used to be mine...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbgayvillain/pseuds/dumbgayvillain'>dumbgayvillain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Trans Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), angel is CUTE, im love these boys, im soft, kinda sad, very cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbgayvillain/pseuds/dumbgayvillain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out Angel's name, I had to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He used to be mine...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel dust sat on the window seat, holding his pet piggy Fat Nuggets close to his chest. He was having a very rough day, and some bad memories.</p><p>Gunshots. Screaming. Crying.</p><p>However, those memories weren't the worst of them. The worst were the names, the beatings, the having to live life as someone he wasn't.</p><p>Angel Dust, wasn't always Angel Dust. Yes, Angel Dust used to be Anthony, but even before Anthony he was....someone else. Someone he didn't like talking about. Someone he would rather forget, but even in Hell was still reminded of. </p><p>Angel was born a girl, but hated everything about that. He wished to still wear the clothes he wanted, but to be a boy. He loved getting all dolled up with Molly, but he loved it even more when she called him Anthony. Nobody in his family understood him like Molly, well maybe his mom. </p><p>Angel stared out of the window, looking at red sky, the buildings, the people. </p><p>They only knew Angel Dust, they didn't know Anthony. Only Molly and Ma knew Anthony. He was only happy that when he got to hell he got a body and voice that matched who he really was. That matched Anthony. But then everything changed, this voice and body were no longer his, but Val's. He wasn't Anthony anymore, the cool mafia boy, but he was Angel Dust, everyone's favorite whore. Why? God Angel wished he could say, but even he didn't know. Maybe it was because people loved him now, that now he was being praised and compliments. Showered in love, affection, and other things. </p><p>But that was Angel Dust, not Anthony.</p><p>Anthony was someone no one got to see, because no one would want Anthony. Or at least that was what Angel thought...</p><p>Alastor knocked on Angel's door before letting himself in, " You're not doing anything with a pole I hope? " Then was surprised to find the state the spider was in, make-up ruined from tears.</p><p>" Oh. " was all that came from the Radio Demon. Angel looked at him with wide eyes, rubbed his face, still holding nuggets close. Alastor came at the wrong moment, Angel should have locked the door. " What do you want. " Angel said, choosing to not even look at Alastor at this point. Only focusing on the whatever else was around him. Alastor was silent for a moment, but he cleared his throat and spoke " Ah well this was a random check-up! Can't have you escaping to do the disgusting acts you do! " however he regretted those words as they left his lips, as they only made Angel flinched. </p><p>" Whatever, I'm still here. Just leave. " Angel clearly sounded hurt, Alastor mentally scolded himself. Angel had been already in whatever mood he was in, and he was only making it worst. "...I don't think I will. " he said that only cause Angel to look at him confused. Alastor walked to Angel and sat next to him on the opposite side of the window seat. </p><p>" It's a lovely view isn't it? " Alastor asked, half expecting Angel to ignore him. Angel mumbled a yes and just held Nuggets as he looked out the window. Alastor look at him and smiled. </p><p>" If it is a lovely view, why has it got you so down? "</p><p>Angel was a little surprised by the question, why was Alastor even asking? It's not like he cared at all, he hated Angel. But for some reason, Angel had this urge to tell him, tell him everything. It was a stupid idea, and would probably get him laughed in the face.</p><p>" They... they think they know me...they don't even know half the story. "</p><p>Alastor hummed, he looked to the pig in Angel's grasp, who let out an oink as if in agreement with Angel. Alastor brought back his attention to Angel. " Tell me what they don't know. " Angel scoffed in response and had finally looked at Alastor, " Why the hell would ya wanna know? Tryna use this against me? " Alastor chuckled, " No my dear, I am just curious as to why our favorite little spider seems to be not himself. "</p><p>" I'm never myself! " Angel half shouted, frustrated with whatever mind games Alastor was trying to play. That's why he was more than surprised to hear what sounded like a soft and genuine, " Then tell me who you really are. " come from Alastor.</p><p>" Anthony, "  Angel paused for a second, took a deep breathe, " and no one ever wanted me to be Anthony. " Alastor looked at Angel with a puzzled look, and got up from the seat, placing Nuggets on the floor. " I...I wasn't born a boy. " Angel looked at Alastor, who looked a little shocked by that news. He hadn't expected that. " Up there they didn't want me to be Anthony, and down here they only want Angel Dust, everyone's plaything. No one wants Anthony, the rough mafia boy, who loves to kick ass and cook, who loves dressing up with sister. They either want me as a girl, or as a whore. They never want me... "</p><p>Alastor took a moment to think, what Angel had told him was quite personal. He could tell that this was hard for Angel to share. He then got an idea.</p><p>" Well that simply won't do! How about you show me what you can cook and tell me more about this life you lived, my dear Anthony! " </p><p>Ang- no Anthony's face flushed, did for once someone other than Mols and Ma wanted to see him, the real him? Angel smiled.</p><p> </p><p>" I think I'd like that, Smiles "</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>